


late night snack

by jamielton (MikaCoal)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Absolutely gratuitous fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaCoal/pseuds/jamielton
Summary: Alexander writes until the wee hours of the morning. In the bedroom, Thomas sleeps soundly. Midnight snacks and a yelp ensue.//A little drabble I decided to crank out instead of sleeping. Entirely gratuitous fluff about them bois inspired by the following prompt: Imagine your OTP waking up at the same time for a midnight snack and Person B scares Person A on accident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey, Jamie, remember that multichapter fic you left unfinished eons ago and still haven't gotten back to?" I hear you ask.
> 
> "I do!" I reply, enthusiastically.
> 
> "Have you finished it?" You ask, because it only makes sense.
> 
> "No!" I say, shoving a drabble at you and running off.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> (I'll finish that fic someday. Pinky promise.)

It was late.

As per usual, Alexander was still awake, typing away on his computer as he tried to write down all his thoughts in an at least somewhat concise manner, which was tricky considering that his writing was being fueled by about three and a half cups of coffee and determination alone. Still, he tried. It wasn't for work or anything, just thoughts on the last book he'd finished, so when he glanced at the corner of his screen and saw that it was already three in the morning, he decided to stop, at least for a bit. Maybe it would help with the formulation of his opinions, give him more to work with once he had taken a breather.

As he sat back, he could feel his spine popping as it straightened, and to him it was satisfying. Thomas always cringed at the sound, thought it sounded like it hurt. He smiled briefly at the thought of climbing into bed and curling up close to him, which was an image that seemed pretty appealing, given that he hadn't slept in roughly twenty hours. Gone were the days when he could stay up for forty hours, functioning purely on energy drinks, strong, terribly tasting coffee, and sheer spite as he wrote down essays, planned projects, worked for the sake of working.

As age creeped up, he got tired quicker, but he wasn't complaining. Ever since Thomas stumbled onto his life, things had changed. And 'stumbled' was the correct term, he didn't simply walk into his life, he crashed down into it, tearing things apart just so he could build them back up later. Alexander was still the same as before, but completely different at the same time, as was Thomas. They both molded each other as they moved along.

Alexander pulled a face at his own thoughts, and just how cheesy it all sounded, even to him. But love was love, and if love meant thinking about the object of said love sweetly enough to create cavities, so be it. He'd welcome it gladly. 

Before he could derail on waxing poetic about Thomas in his mind and spend another twenty minutes at it, Alexander pushed his chair away from his desk and stood up, walking over to the kitchen. It had already been hours since he'd last eaten, and his stomach was already gurgling its complaints. 

Ever since he moved in with Thomas, he had never had the issue of opening the fridge and seeing nothing but a nearly empty bottle of ketchup and a suspicious take out box on the back of a shelf that had been sitting there for god knew how long. There was always fruit, cold cuts, the works. Thomas liked keeping things stocked, and actually enjoyed doing grocery shopping, which baffled Alexander to no end, but he appreciated it nonetheless. He couldn't really complain about convenience.

He didn't take too long to figure out what he wanted, just took an apple from one of the shelves and bit down into it with a satisfied hum as he leaned over the counter, arms resting on the marble top. In that quiet, still moment, with only the soft ticking of a clock in the background, Alexander relaxed, eyes closing as he chewed. 

It didn't last.

Now, Alexander was a naturally jumpy person. It was fairly easy to scare him, probably because he spent most of his time in his head, thinking about something else, considering something that had absolutely nothing to do with the present moment. Not too hard to freak out someone who was only present in body and not mind most moments.

Which was why when the lights turned on in the kitchen, Alexander managed to yelp, drop his apple and jump back, all in under three seconds, just enough time for a familiar laugh to make itself known.

"Good evening," Thomas said through barely concealed and sleepy giggles, grinning as Alexander placed a hand over his heart and the other on his hip, doing his very best to glare at Thomas.

"It was, until you decided to give me a heart attack," Alexander said dramatically, picking his apple back up from where he dropped it on the counter. "Jesus. I should put a bell on you or something." 

"Or maybe just stop getting jumpscared by electricity." Thomas was still chuckling a bit as he walked into the kitchen and walked over to Alexander, kissing his forehead. "I thought you'd have gone to bed by now." As he spoke, he moved over to the fridge, looking over the shelves before closing it again and settling for some cereal, standing on the opposite side of the counter from Alexander as he prepared it.

Alexander merely shrugged, taking another bite of his apple. "Was about to, as soon as I finished eating. What are you doing up, anyway?"

"Twitter notification on my phone woke me up, and I couldn't get back to sleep. Thought I'd come see what you were up to, maybe grab a late night snack, and now here we are." Thomas finished pouring cereal and milk into his bowl and put them away before pulling out a chair and sitting down to eat, motioning for Alexander to do the same.

Once they were both sitting down, Alexander managed to relax again, resting his head on his hand as he ate.

"Were you writing?" Thomas asked after a few moments, voice soft as he looked up at Alexander, who in turn, nodded.

"Mhm. Nothing big, just some thoughts about that book you gave me. Finished it right after you went to bed," he said, already thinking of more things to write down as he remembered the book, and where he left off. It would have to wait until he woke up, of course, but he hoped he wouldn't forget them.

Thomas didn't miss the metaphorical light bulb showing up over Alexander's head and smiled fondly, shaking his head. "Of course you did. I take it that you liked the book, then?"

"Yeah! It was pretty interesting, honestly. Guy knows what he's talking about." 

"Good, I'm glad. Can I read what you wrote, after you're done?" Thomas asked, tapping his fingers against the counter top.

Alexander was never one to sell himself short, he recognized that he was a good writer, and that he knew how to build and form ideas very well, but every time that Thomas showed interest in his ramblings or writings, it almost took him by surprise. It was not only flattering but comforting that Thomas enjoyed the things he said and wrote, that he was genuinely interested in his ideas, not to be nice, but because he appreciated them. He was quick to nod, smiling. "Of course. I'll show it to you as soon as I finish."

"Looking forward to it. I really enjoyed the book, I wanna know what you have to add to it." Thomas smiled openly at Alexander, and even if his words were simple, they still made Alexander's heart flutter. He had a habit of doing that. Alexander secretly hoped that it would never stop.

He smiled back in reply and took the final bite out of his apple, getting up to throw the core in the trash. With a sigh and a stretch of his arms above his head, he moved back to his chair and waited until Thomas was finished, both in comfortable silence as they sat together.

Didn't take long until the bowl and spoon were washed and they were both walking back to their room in silent agreement that yes, it was time to go back to sleep. Or simply to sleep, in Alexander's case.

The moment they both laid down, Alexander immediately burrowed under the covers and curled up close to Thomas, head on his chest and an arm slung around his waist, eyes already closing. The last thing he felt was a kiss pressed to his temple and arms wrapping around him, holding him close as he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout things at my general direction on tumblr @jamielton.


End file.
